Love's Possible Sacrifices
by Mariposa Allverez
Summary: What if ron and hermione shared more kisses during the battle and ron got himself hurt for her.


**A/N**: this first kiss i used the idea of will and elizabeth's wedding kiss from pirates 3 and its set in the HP 7 part 2 film. and i know somethings are unlikely but its a fanfic it can go many ways : )

The battle of Hogwarts had raged on Ron and Hermione were at their limit fighting outside in order to keep those whose who were injured inside safe. Ron looked over at Hermione the love of his life being glad they shared that kiss earlier. Hermione looked back at him contemplating whether or not she should tell him that she loves him in the midst of an outside battle. She saw curses, hexes, and spells flying every which way as she dodged as much as best she could. Ron was a few feet away looking back at her. In that second they ran into each other's arms.

"If something happens to either of us …" They said simultaneously, " Want you to know."

"Know what Ron?" Hermione said looking into his cerulean blue eyes.

"I love you I always have 'Mione." Ron replied gazing into Hermione's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too Ronald..." Hermione said with a tear in her eye.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into a dance like movement as they continued to battle. At one point it seemed as though they were dancing happily in the midst of a heavy battle. At one point a death eater managed to sneak a curse at Hermione which Ron shot a disarming charm at her which missed as she got away. The next second Ron pulled his love back into his arms and kissed her with more passion and urgency than when they were in the Chamber of Secrets. This was like the 'I don't wanna risk not kissing you once more if we die' kiss. They kept at it as the curses and jinxes that were cast around them started to die down. They broke the kiss Hermione smiling at Ron. Ron saw a death eater throwing a knife heading Hermione's way, he turned them around so the knife hit him instead of her. Hermione gasped in horror as she saw the blood start to show where the knife had struck him, he was unable to hold his balance as Hermione fell down with him.

"AHHHHH." Ron shouted in pain as he started to loose consciousness.

"RON!" Hermione cried, "Somebody help."

Ginny ran over to her. Seeing her brother she immediately helped Hermione get him up and to a stretcher. As soon as they got him on the stretcher, Ginny looked over her brother wondering what would happen.

"Hermione stay with him I'll go get Madame Pomfrey. But I'll have to get back where they have Fred and the others." Ginny said.

"I'll stay with him, hurry I'm not sure how much time he has. Don't tell your mother Ron's hurt she doesn't need to be worrying about him too. I'm sure Fred's death has been more than enough to handle for one day." Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded and ran off to get Madame Pomfrey. Meanwhile Hermione got her Essence of Dittany out as she pulled the knife out of his side and started putting the dittany on his wound. As it started to heal up Madame Pomfrey came around the corner with supplies in her hand.

"Back up a bit dear, looks like a knife wound what were you doing before I came."

"I started to put some Essence of Dittany on the wound to get the first aid started. I wasn't sure what else to do. I also pulled the knife out. Is there anything you can do?" Hermione said fear in her voice as she put a hand on Ron's head, he was still out of but somehow moaning.

"Yes but what I have to put on the wound might make it sting a little regardless of how much dittany you put on it and it might make him regain consciousness but you'll have to do everything you can to help him stay calm while I administer this to him." Madame Pomfrey said as she put some alcohol on the Ron's wound.

Ron yelled in pain as he regained his senses. Hermione held back tears and she did her best to keep him from moving.

"Shhhh, Ron I'm here relax she has to put the alcohol on the wound otherwise you can get an infection please, just hold out for a bit." Hermione said keeping a hand on his face.

Hermione laid down next to him and fell asleep. She was woken up by a hand shaking her shoulder gently.

"Dear, you can go elsewhere, I've wrapped the wound and gave him a sleeping potion he'll be fine he needs to rest."

"No I'll stay I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Ok I have to go but you see anything unusual get a hold me." Madame Pomfrey said, "Putting that Dittany helped him a bit. That was good thinking on your part Ms. Granger."

"Thank you." Hermione said trying to keep calm. She grabbed a chair nearby, and sat down. No later did she sit down did she break down.

"Mi-one…" mumbled a voice.

Hermione looked over tears coming down her face and saw a groggy looking Ron waking up. She rushed for him and grabbed his hand tears still overflowing.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said looking at him.

"Ugh. Hey." Ron whispered with a smile.

"Hello to you to, how are feeling?" she said calming down a bit.

"It hurts still but not as bad as when that knife hit. But bloody hell that alcohol really twinged."

"Well it wasn't going to tickle now was it. I'm glad you're awake. And by the way I am sure your mother doesn't know that you got injured I told Ginny not to tell her because with Fred's death its too much to put on her we'll let her know…"

In that same second Molly Weasley came in tears. Hermione saw Ginny with her, and gave her a look. Ginny gave her the 'she got it out of me' Look. Hermione just nodded.

"Oh Ronnie. How did this happen?" Molly said wiping her tears.

"A death eater threw a knife at Hermione I took the hit, Mum, I wasn't going to let her get hit."

"Hermione dear could you give us a second."

"Sure I'll be… um, just let me know when I can come back in." Hermione said walking out of ear shot with Ginny.

As soon as Hermione was away Molly Weasley looked at her son.

"Ronald, I'll be clear and honest with you, You better not let her get away, I can tell she is the right sort of girl for you. You let her get away and you'll be in serious trouble. How long are you going to wait before you tell her of your affections I mean its been several years. If you don't get a move on she will look else though its unlikely."

"Mum, I already have, I kissed her in the chamber of secrets and told her I loved her just before the knife hit me. So believe me…ugh… I've got it covered." Ron said sitting up.

"Ok as long as your happy. That's all that matters, I'll let you be just rest and I'll be around later to check on you, I'm so glad you're ok though, your sister thought she could keep this from me I'll ground her for it."

"Mum, don't Hermione asked her not to tell you because of what you and everyone else was going through with Fred, Last thing you needed was to find out I was injured too. Don't ground Ginny. Please mum and Hermione was looking out for you so don't get to mad at her."

"Ok, dear Ginny's off the hook. I'm seriously going now rest up I'll see you later." Molly said kissing Ron's forehead and heading off.

Hermione and Ginny were just sitting on some steps nearby. Molly came up to them.

"Hermione, Ron told me of what you did and thank you for looking out him these months and for staying with him. By the way, he wouldn't have done what he did for just anyone." Molly said hugging Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Ginny I'll see you later."

"Ginny your brother talked me out of grounding you so you better thank him later."

"Yes Mum."

Within a few minutes Hermione was back at Ron's side.

"Hey…" Ron said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you sitting up already." Hermione said touching Ron's face.

Ron leaned into her hand and put his hand on hers.

"I guess this means we are together?" Hermione said softly moving closer so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Damn right…" Ron replied pulling Hermione into another passionate exhilarating kiss while pulling her on to his lap despite the pain in his side. Hermione ran one hand through his fiery red hair and the other gently on his other side. They continued it for what seemed like hours on end not caring where they were or who they were around. As long as they had each other they didn't give a damn about anything.

Fin.

A/N: Picture Ron shirtless with this kiss above. I mean you get treated for a wound and if you are with your guy I'm sure here they'd leave the guy shirtless because it's easier to check the wound. Should I make another one shot to continue this or just leave it. sound off in reviews thank you for reading. : )

PS I need a good title XD


End file.
